


Tutoring Is Much More Fun When One Or Both Of You Are In Love With The Other Person

by alexthememesenpai (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tutoring, dean is kinda sad but not very sad, it's just sweet ok, just read it pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexthememesenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is tutoring Dean during a winter break but Dean has got something other on mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring Is Much More Fun When One Or Both Of You Are In Love With The Other Person

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wrote this when I was supposed to study for finals, but yeah, why not. I hope you'll like it and maybe give me some kudos ^^ Also, I "accidentally" (it was on 8tracks) listened to Indecent Proposal Main Theme by John Barry (http://goo.gl/c5BRDV) while writing this and it kinda sets up the mood, so maybe play it while reading ;) love y'all, be safe and happy new year!! xx -Clara

It was a quiet winter morning. Everything was calm, kids were still indoor; they will however go out, to try the fresh snow, maybe build a snowman or maybe try those new ice skates they got from Santa Claus; but it was still too early. Sometimes, a flock of crows lifts off and shakes with an old tree with dry branches, and the snow will fall off and maybe scare a lost dog or a wandering cat. It was a quiet morning. Even for a pair of two young boys, studying in one of the boy's room.

 

Dean longingly stared at the empty white wall in Castiel's room, sitting on a comfortable office chair. Castiel was explaining something that Dean didn't really paid attention to, and he knew that Dean is not paying attention. He was probably thinking about something he didn't want to be interrupted about, and Castiel thought that he shouldn't disturb him. Castiel was speaking with a calm quiet voice, which could easily lull Dean to sleep.

Dean's only answers consisted of “yeah”, “okay”, “aha” or “dunno”. There wasn't much to tell. Castiel was his tutor, and when he wanted to explain something, he was supposed to be quiet. They weren't even looking at each other – or at least, Dean was not looking at Cas. Dean sat next to the desk and Castiel sat on his bed, right behind him.

Cas admitted only to himself that it was boring, to hear just himself speaking. He missed Dean's voice. It was no longer a friend-visits-friend. It was just tutoring. And he missed their friendship.  
“So, how do you say 'room'?”, Cas asked.

“Yeah...” Dean muttered under his breath, unconsciously.

“I know we took this a long time ago, but this is a word you should know... So how do you say it?” Castiel was trying to not force Dean. It was maybe too early for his brain to work.

“Okay...” Dean wasn't paying attention. Castiel remained silent for a minute, just staring into the textbook.

“Dean...”

“Yeah...?”

“Is this something about me?”

“Hm?”

“Is everything alright? You seem... unfocused.” Cas knew that there is something wrong. Their lessons were always full of laughing and smiling. Dean would always stare into his eyes and Cas would always look at Dean when he was writing something, or anytime he thought he can't catch him staring. They would always sit cross-legged onto Cas' bed, so Cas wouldn't have to talk so loud and it was far more comfortable. Not just Castiel's soft mattress, but even the way they could communicate. Not just words, but also... Something more advanced. Someone could call it telepathy. They were the best friends and they just _understood_.

“Hm...” Castiel swallowed.

“... We can finish this later. It's kinda early, it's winter break, we're probably both tired. What do you say about it?”

“Yeah...”

“Okay... Okay. I'll bring myself some tea, do you want something?”

“'s okay...”

Castiel was about to close the textbook, when Dean turned around on the chair to face him. Cas looked up at Dean's tired face, but he was not frowning.

“Cas...”, Dean bit his lip, “I... I'm bi.”

Castiel stared at him, startled. There was a second when they were both quiet, eventually Cas spoke up.

“Okay.”

Dean stood up. “I'm sorry, I should go. Sorry for telling it like that.” He started opening the door.

“No,” Castiel stood up, reaching for him, but brushing his fingers just across the sleeve of Dean's shirt. Dean turned around to face him. “No... It's OK. You don't have to worry about me telling it to anybody, or... or me pushing away from you.” Dean closed the door, and they stood incredibly close to each other.

“Actually,” Castiel told him, “I haven't figured out this thing already, but... I think... I might have something for green-eyed boys, too.”

“Well, I actually like more blue-eyed boys, so...”

“Just for the record, I'm currently thinking about one pair of the most beautiful green eyes in the world.”

They were both silent, just staring into each other's eyes, like there would be hidden a secret of universe in the other boy's pair.

Dean whispered, not even realizing what he's saying. “Kiss me.”

And Cas did.

For first, it was just a brief kiss, their lips softly brushed, Cas' hands on Dean's cheek and chest, and Dean's arms around his waist. They parted just for a few millimeters; for that two seconds, Castiel felt Dean's heart beating under his palm and it was the only thing that he could process in that moment. The second time they kissed, everything was perfect.

 

And Dean's world stopped spinning for the first time.


End file.
